


Envy

by o0kaymawn0o



Series: Sins [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Incest, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Seven Deadly Sins, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in the Sins series--Envy: Dean and Sam wish they could just make out in a bar like the normal couples without it being so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

They don’t care.

_Not really._

They are lucky that they hardly resemble brothers at all, and that they have already been identified as _lovers_ by various people that they have helped out over the years.

Nevertheless, sometimes they just have to keep their hands off each other.

It is not easy.

Not by a long shot.

When Sam’s wearing those jeans that show off his incredible ass, Dean has to swallow the saliva building in his mouth and will away his erection when the younger man bends over to reach something from the ground.

Sometimes Dean suspects that Sam is doing it on purpose, however when Sam flushes and bats his eyes like he doesn’t understand what Dean means, the older man lets it slide.

If it weren’t so wrong for them to be together, he would simply attack Sam’s mouth at any opportunity.

Which is why most of their public acts are in the Impala, or down an alleyway, when they just need to touch each other, or either one needs a quick blowjob.

Usually, it’s Dean.

His sexual appetite is through the roof.

Sam’s the one with the better control.

Unfortunately, Dean can’t have his wicked way with his younger brother because they always get carried away, to the point where Sam sounds like he’s being attacked— _the sounds he makes when Dean penetrates him are very similar to when he’s being tortured—_ so it’s best to stray from such desires.

Dean no less thinks about it at every opportunity, shoving Sam over a bar stool, ripping his jeans down and just thrusting in.

But he can’t do that.

It would be frowned on.

Not that he actually gives a fuck what these people think of them. Hell, if they challenged him, he’d unzip himself, jerk himself to hardness, slather up his dick with spit and tell Sam to sit on him.

And Sam would.

Because he’s just as kinky as his older brother, he just has more morals and respect for the community.

When they see a couple making out, they wish they could do the same.

If they’re drunk enough, they might.

If they aren’t, they’ll wait until they get back to the motel. The second they get through the door, one of their backs will be slammed against the wall, hungry hands trailing down a hard body as one sinks to their knees.

It’s rough.

And it kind of sucks.

But they get by.

If anything, the waiting makes the sex that much more intense.


End file.
